


Once Upon A dream

by thepheonixqueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Sunstreaker has never been close to others after learning at an early age how false some people can be. A miracle of Primus changes his life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



> Birthday Fic for Dellessa

Prince Sunstreaker slowly paced around the large smooth block of crystal. It was a gift from his father, King Optimus, on this his creation sol along with his twin Prince Sideswipe. Sideswipe was the heir and so was the one at the lavish party in the great hall. Sunstreaker had refused to go. He hated having to attend such things, being forced to be around the courtiers and their false, lying faceplates. 

He had learned the truth when he was a youngling. Throughout their sparklinghood, the sparklings of the nobility and the courtiers had played with the young princes. When he was a sparkling he had not realized it was more than having fun and many playmates who were always so obliging when he or Sideswipe wanted to play something else. 

It had been a sparkbreaking realization when he found out that his so called friends only wanted to be close to the royal family to try and advance their own positions. He had been looking for his artpad when he had overheard Drillbit, a sparkling he had thought was one of his best friends, complaining to his carrier. 

“Why do I have to spend part of every sol here, Carrier? I want to play with my friends!” 

“You will spend your three joors here and play nice with the little princes! They will be powerful mechs when they are of age and will be in a position to reward their friends.” 

“But Carrier! It is so boring here! At least Prince Sideswipe is fun but Prince Sunstreaker is so dull! All he does is doodle on that stupid pad of his. If I have to compliment his stupid scribbles one more time!” 

“Drillbit! You will be polite and compliment his so called scribbles like they are the work of a master artist!” 

Sunstreaker had backed away before running back to his room. He had refused to play with the other sparklings after that. He didn’t need fake friends who only wanted things from him. Sideswipe had tried to comfort him but Sunstreaker was determined: no one would hurt him like that ever again. 

His creator had seemed to understand. King Optimus had provided one of the towers of the keep to Sunstreaker when he was old enough to move from the nursery. Sideswipe moved into the heirs suite by their creators and Sunstreaker was given the tower as his domain. 

After that he had rarely left the tower unless absolutely necessary. There were four floors each containing a single room. The top two had become his workrooms, places where he could create and no one would see his creations to mock or dismiss them. 

The bottom floor was the only room the servants were allowed to enter, containing a small washrack, a small galley and his berth. The second level was where he stored his works, each covered with a mesh so none could see it. 

Thus in his safe and private little kingdom Sunstreaker was, if not happy, at least content. His creator had always made sure that Sunstreaker was supplied with the finest materials and would visit every sol that he could to see his younger son. 

Sunstreaker knew his creator worried about him and how isolated that he had become. He was content though. He had his creator and his brother, why would he need other mechs or femmes? 

This sol however had brought more unwelcome change to Sunstreaker’s life. His carrier had asked to speak with both of them together about a very serious matter. Sunstreaker had begrudgingly left the safety of his tower to meet them in his creator’s suite of rooms. 

“I need to speak with both of you about a serious matter. The kingdom of Praxus has approached me about a possible union between our kingdoms. Two of their princes are in attendance of the ball we are hosting this evening. One is the heir to their throne, Prince Prowl, and his younger brother, Prince Bluestreak. I would like you both to meet them. Sunstreaker, I will not insist you attend the ball but I would like you to at least introduce yourself before it begins.” 

Sunstreaker sighed as he remembered meeting the Princes of Praxus. Prince Prowl was a somber mech, looking at everything and seeming to access it. Prince Bluestreak was the exact opposite, bubbly and energetic. Sideswipe had been taken by the younger prince from the moment they locked optics on one another. Sunstreaker had made his excuses and fled back his tower. 

It wasn’t that he was jealous. He just wished that he would be able to find something even close to what his twin had found. This sol had been announced the official courting between Prince Bluestreak and Sideswipe. The two of the were seemingly happy with each other which left Sunstreaker on his own. 

He sighed and walked around the crystal block again. He wasn’t sure what this would be yet but he knew that something special was inside the block. The block was gorgeous, a strain of crystal that he had not seen before that was semi transparent as well as iridescent in an opalescent manner. 

Picking up his hammer and chisel he set to work on coaxing out what the crystal was hiding. He had a glimpse here and there of something inside and was determined to coax it out so he could see it in its entirety. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Sunstreaker sluggishly sat up and stumbled to the galley to grab a cube of midgrade and a few goodies. He couldn’t remember when he come down to recharge from his work on the block. He headed up the stairs to his studio and nearly dropped his cube. 

The block was gone. In its place was a perfectly carved statue. Sunstreaker walked around the statue taking it in with awe. The statue was gorgeous. It was of a mech with a Praxian frame complete with sensor panels and a small chevron. It also looked nothing like any mech he had ever seen. 

Sunstreaker stared at it and found himself fascinated by the play of the light on the crystal, creating the illusion of ventilations and movement. It was almost alive and made Sunstreaker wonder what the mech would have been like if he were real. He had a sweet look about his faceplates and his sensor panels were demurely held in a formal manner. He would have been a little below Sunstreaker’s chin in height. 

With a sigh as he completed the turn, Sunstreaker realized that it was finished. He couldn’t add anything more to the statue without ruining it. Normally he would move it to the second level of his studio for storage but he didn’t want to put this statue there. 

He slowly carried it down the winding stairs back down to his own room. He set it in the center of the room where light would shine down on it. It was gorgeous and perfect. He settled in his soft chair with a datapad and began to read, looking up at the statue every few moments. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sunstreaker had been looking at the statue so much during the day that is was no surprise that it found its way into his dreams as well. He smiled as he leaned against the large crystal tree behind his back and watched the statue of the mech walk towards him curiously. “Hello there Pretty mech. What is your name?” 

The statue mech looked at him and gasped, backing up a few steps only to fall. Sunstreaker hurried to his peds, rushing to the mech’s side. The mech stared at him in shock and whimpered when Sunstreaker was next to him. “Who- who are you? What are you doing here?! This is my private garden!” 

Sunstreaker looked at the mech curiously. “I’m Sunstreaker. What do you mean your private garden? Who are you?” 

The small mech blinked as Sunstreaker offered him a servo up. “My...my name is Prism. This is my garden. My creators made it for me. How did you get here?” 

Sunstreaker gave Prism a small smile. “I...’woke up’ here. It is nice to meet you, Prism. Would you possibly like to show me your lovely garden?” 

Prism looked to the side and blushed slightly. “I...I suppose. This, this is a dream isn’t it? I suppose that it couldn’t hurt.” 

Sunstreaker held out his servo and took one of Prism’s in his, tucking it against his elbow. “Shall we then?” 

\--------------------------------------------------

Sunstreaker groaned when he left recharge. He hated waking up anymore. Every dark cycle he dreamed about Prism, the statue mech. They explored the garden they had met each other in, enjoyed sweet midgrade together on picnics and spent long joors talking about everything. 

Prism was everything he would have wanted in a mate. If only he were real. Sunstreaker sighed, knowing he had to get up. His creator and his twin were waiting for him. They were concerned about how little he was leaving his tower. It was not however the only reason they needed to talk to him. Sideswipe and Bluestreak’s courting was going well and it was time to begin planning the bonding ceremony. 

It was hard to watch Sideswipe and Bluestreak together, both of them lost in each others company. Their creator tried to keep Sunstreaker involved in the conversation but for most of it he just sat there watching Bluestreak and Sideswipe and wished that Prism were real so that he could be beside him. 

“Sunstreaker? We are going to need your help with the reception line. The entire family must be there or it could be taken as an insult to our guests. I am afraid you will have to attend the welcoming reception. I know you would rather work in your studio but if your brother’s bonding is to go smoothly, then I am afraid you must attend.” 

Sunstreaker looked up to find his creator as well as Sideswipe and Bluestreak looking at him anxiously. “Fine. I’ll do it. As if I would ruin it on purpose. If that is what you need, I suppose I can give up an evening.” 

Sideswipe looked so relieved and Bluestreak gave him a hesitant smile before kissing Sideswipe that made Sunstreaker feel like a monster. Had he really been that withdrawn? The warm smile that his creator gave him made him feel as though he had been. 

“Sunstreaker, would you dine with us this evening? It will just us at the main table, the rest of the court will be at the lower tables.” 

Sunstreaker sighed, he hated being around the court but his creator looked so hopeful that he found himself nodding. He sighed, it was going to be a long evening. 

\-------------------------------------

Sunstreaker smiled as he looked down at Prism. This time instead of being in Prism’s garden, they were indoors in a grand ballroom. Prism shyly smiled up at him, “Would you like to dance? I love dancing but few want to dance with me. They think I will break if they hold me too hard.” 

Sunstreaker carefully took his servo in one of his, “I would be honored. You’ll have to be patient. I haven’t danced in a long time.” 

Prism giggled, “I’ll lead then. I’m sure you are a wonderful dancer though.” 

Sunstreaker smiled as they danced, whirling around the floor with Prism. Prism was a light weight in his arms and listening to his pretty voice humming and singing as they danced was enchanting. “I wish that I could stay here with you forever.” 

“I wish you could stay here too. I love talking with you and our picnics, our walks in the garden.” 

Sunstreaker slowed and then stopped. “I love those too. I...I...Prism, I..I love you.” 

Prism gasped and blushed, looking down demurely for a klik before looking up at Sunstreaker. “I..I love you too.” 

Sunstreaker slowly reached down to cup Prism’s faceplace and tilted his helm up gently before bending to sweetly kiss Prism’s lips in a tender kiss. Prism hesitantly returned the kiss, pressing against Sunstreaker joyfully as the kiss became more eager. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Sunstreaker shifted anxiously as he stood in the reception line. The past few dark cycles had been terrifying. There had been no dreams of Prism, no walks in the garden, no picnics and no dances that led to sweet kisses. He was secretly afraid that his dreams of the lovely statue mech were over and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Prince Sunstreaker, this is King Perceptor, Consort Wheeljack and Consort Red Alert of Polyhex.” 

Sunstreaker nodded and politely shook their servos as they moved along the line. 

“Prince Sunstreaker, this is King Adamant, his Queen Silvermist, Crown Prince Lapis and Prince Prism of Crystal City.” 

At the herald's mention of the name, Sunstreaker froze while still shaking the servo of King Adamant. He stared in shock at the sight of a mech he had seen every dark cycle over the course of two stellar cycles. 

It was rewarding to see the same shock and surprise on the others faceplates as well. They stared at each other for a long moment before the herald cleared his intake and Sunstreaker released King Adamant’s servo before continuing to shake servos with Queen Silvermist and Prince Lapis. 

When Prism’s turn came, however, he took Prism’s servo in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it with a small bow as they locked optics. Prism’s venting hitched and a faint blush covered his cheeks.

“It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Prince Prism.” 

Prism smiled faintly, “The pleasure is mine, Prince Sunstreaker. Would, would you like to dance later?” 

Sunstreaker smiled, “Only if you lead, I am not very good at dancing.” 

As he released the small servo and Prism moved along the line, he found his creator looking at him in surprise. He gave a small smile towards his creator as he kept an optic on where Prism had gone. 

As soon as the receiving line was finished, Sunstreaker forced his way through the crowd until he met up with Prism and his family. With a small bow he greeted King Adamant, Queen Silvermist and Prince Lapis before turning to Prism. “May I have this dance, Prince Prism?” 

Prism nodded, letting Sunstreaker lead him out onto the dance floor. Sunstreaker put his arm around Prism’s waist and then smiled down at him, “If you would lead. I am not very good at this, if you recall.” 

Prism looked up at him in surprise and wonder, “I do. Do you remember when we met?” 

“In your garden. I startled you and you fell, then asked how I got into your garden.” 

Prism smiled, “Yes. But how? I thought I was just dreaming.” 

“So did I. Do you think your creators would be opposed to me courting you? Would you mind?” 

Prism blushed, “I would be honored. My creators would be delighted, they brought me here to find a suitor.” 

Sunstreaker tightened his grip on Prism, “I am not going to lose you. I thought you were a dream but now that I am holding you I know you are a miracle.” 

Prism blushed, “I am just me. I’m nothing special.” 

“You are everything special. Come, I want my creator to meet you. Then we can talk to your creators about our courting.” 

Prism nodded, and Sunstreaker lead him over to where his creator, Sideswipe and Bluestreak were talking. When they walked up, Sideswipe and Bluestreak both looked shocked but Optimus looked surprised and pleased.

“Ah Prince Prism, how good to see you. I was unaware you knew my son.”

“Creator, may we have your blessing? I wish to court Prism officially.” 

Optimus looked startled, “This is very sudden. Are you certain?” 

Sunstreaker looked down at Prism then back to Optimus, “Very certain. How long will we need to court before we can bond?” 

Optimus looked taken aback at this while Sideswipe and Bluestreak looked startled. “We would need to speak to Prince Prism’s creators and depending on what King Adamant and Queen Silvermist say would determine how long the courting would need to be.” 

Sunstreaker nodded, “Very well. Do you give us your blessing, creator?” 

Optimus smiled, “Yes. If you are both so sure.” 

Sunstreaker looked at Prism and smiled, “Very sure.” 

Prism smiled at him in return, “Yes, we are sure.” 

“Then you both have my blessing. Do you wish from me to speak to his creators?” 

Sunstreaker drew Prism closer, “We will go ask them for their blessing together.” 

Optimus smiled as the two walked towards the smaller mech’s creators, ignoring the whispers of the courtiers around them. 

That dark cycle as Sunstreaker headed back to his room in the tower and froze when he saw the statue in the center of the room. Instead of showing Prism as it had before, the statue was now of Prism and himself mid dance step. He gave a small smile and went to bert,h ready to begin courting Prism in the morning and discussing the plans for their bonding ceremony. 

Looking at the statue a final time, he offered a brief prayer to Primus thanking him for his blessing as he drifted into recharge.


End file.
